Very often, illustrative leaflets or the like are also inserted into boxes in which products of various kinds are housed, preserved and transported. A frequent case is that in which the products inserted into the boxes are containers, bottles, or flat packs defining a plurality of recesses containing pharmaceutical products in the form of capsules or tablets: in that case, a leaflet illustrating the pharmaceutical product must compulsorily be present in the actual boxes into which the bottle, container or the like is inserted.
In the usual known art, the boxes are produced by specialist firms, whereas the bottles or the like together with the relative illustrative leaflets are inserted later by the finishing firm: this operation is relatively laborious and slow, especially as a result of the difficulties encountered in inserting the leaflets (often of large dimensions and folded over several times) into the box in such a manner that it still allows the bottle or packs to be freely inserted without the leaflet becoming creased.
To obviate these problems boxes have been proposed formed from a single piece of cardboard and defining in their interior a pocket into which the illustrative leaflet is inserted directly by the manufacturer of the box, the user of which (i.e. the finishing firm) has then merely to insert the articles (bottles or others) which the box is to contain.
Obviously, the leaflet must be retained securely inside each box so that it does not interfere with the article inserted into the box by the finishing firm. Moreover, the boxes must be of such a structure that the illustrative leaflets can be easily withdrawn from and then returned to the boxes by the box user.